Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Admirál James T. Kirk čelí své největší životní výzvě. V neustálé touze po svém starém životě na palubě hvězdné lodi Enterprise a se začínající krizí středního věku se po oslavě svého životního jubilea vrací na svou starou loď, aby dohlédl na skupinku mladých kadetů při jejich první cestě vesmírem. Netuší však, že se na svobodu dostal jeho největší nepřítel Khan Noonien Singh, který po svém vyhnanství na mrtvé planetě Ceti Alpha V netouží po ničem jiném než po pomstě. S novou mocnou zbraní, kterou se mu podařilo získat se chce nejen pomstít svému uvězniteli Kirkovi, ale také ovládnout známý vesmír ... Děj filmu DĚJ SE ODEHRÁVÁ VE 23. STOLETÍ... :"Kapitánův deník, hvězdné datum 8130.3. Hvězdná loď ''Enterprise na tréninkové misi do Gamma Hydra. Sekce 14, koordináty 22-87-4. Přibližujeme se k Neutrální zóně, všechny systémy pracují normálně." Vulkánská žena sedí na kapitánské židli na můstku ''Enterprise, zatímco starší důstojníci sedí u svých konzolí, důstojník Saavik, provádí záznam do deníku a poté nařizuje komandéru Sulu, aby naplánoval takový kurz, kterým se vyhnou Neutrální zóně. Náhle Uhura obdrží nouzové volání z plavidla Kobayashi Maru, které bylo zasaženo gravitickou minou poblíž Altair VI... uvnitř Neutrální zóny. Navzdory varováním od Sulu and Spocka, Saavik nařídí změnit kurz lodi a vstoupit do Neutrální zóny a přenést přeživší na palubu. Krátce po vstupu do zóny je Enterprise konfrontována třemi Klingonskými bitevními loděmi, které zahájily palbu. Enterprise byla těžce poškozena a mnoho důstojníků můstku bylo zabito. Saavik neměla jinou možnost než nařídit evakuaci lodi. Hlas počítače a hluk z poplachu se poté začal mísit s hlasem admirála Kirka. Hlavní obrazovka na můstku se zvednula nahoru jako nějaké velké dveře, konzoly přestaly hořet a dýmit a v místnosti se rozsvítilo normální světlo. Test ''Kobayashi Maru'' skončil. Saavik, která v testu neuspěla, požádala admirála, jestli může hovořit upřímně, a poté mu řekla, že tento test nebyl férovou zkouškou velitelských schopností. Kirk jí vysvětlil, že každý velitel se někdy dostane do bezvýchodné situace, kdy musí čelit smrti. U dveři do simulátorové místnosti poté Spock očekává Kirka a jeho názor na výsledky kadetů. Kirk poznamenal že se jeho cvičencům podařilo zničit vybavení simulátoru i se Spockem uvnitř. Spock odpovídá, že tento test často mívá takovéto následky a připomíná, že i admirál si jím prošel celkem třikrát a jeho konečné řešení bylo poněkud unikátní. Spock poté Kirkovi popřeje k narozeninám a předá mu svůj dárek, starou kopii knihy A Tale of Two Cities. Kirk poté vstoupí do svého bytu, kde ho očekává Leonard McCoy, aby mu daroval jedno velice uleželé Romulanské pivo. Poznamená, že Kirk se v poslední době chová podivně a zeptá se ho, jestli je pravda co si skutečně myslí, a to, že by admirál raději poskakoval po galaxii ve své vesmírné lodi než by plnil povinosti admirála. Kirka mu to u hořícího ohně v krbu přiznal a oba pak pokračovali v popíjení modrého piva. :"Lodní deník, hvězdné datum 8130.4. Záznam proveden prvním důstojníkem Pavlem Chekovem. Hvězdná loď ''Reliant na orbitální cestě k Ceti Alpha VI v rámci projektu Genesis. Pokračujeme v hledání planety bez života, která by byla vhodná pro požadavky experimentu Genesis. Tohle je šestnáctá planeta, kterou jsme navštívili, naše cesta byla zatím neúspěšná." Mezitím komandér Chekov na palubě lodi USS Reliant, která obíhá kolem planety Ceti Alpha VI pokračuje v hledání mrtvé planety pro potřeby projektu Genesis. Ačkoliv by Ceti Alpha VI neměla být schopna podporovat život zde Chekov detekuje malé energetické výkivy. Chekov a kapitán Terrell se přenesou na povrch planety k prozkoumání těchto anomálií. Krátce pro přenosu si prorazí cestu skrze husté oblaky a objeví vrak neznámé lodi. Krátce na to objeví, že se jedná o ztroskotaný raketoplán z lodi SS Botany Bay, lodi, kterou si Chekov velice dobře pamatuje. Zpanikaří a snaží se kapitána Terrela odtud rychle dostat, ale u východu z vraku se setkají se skupinou lidí zahalených v kápi. Jejich velitel se představí jako Khan Noonien Singh. Proto, aby zjistil co tu dva důstojníci pohledávají použije Khan domorodé živočichy, které jim vloží do uší, aby narušily jejich sebekontrolu a řekli mu pravdu. Pod velením kapitána Spocka byla ''Enterprise převelena pod správu Hvězdné akademie jako tréninkové plavidlo pro trénink kadetů. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, a Sulu přicházejí na palubu, aby se zůčastnili krátké cvičné mise. Během této mise je Kirk Khanem přinucen změnit kurz k vedecké stanici Regula I. Předtím totiž Khan pomocí tvora v uchu přinutil Chekova, aby vyslal vedoucí pracovnici projektu Genesis, doktorce Carol Marcusové falešnou informaci, že admirál Kirk nařídil převzít Zařízení Genesis k okamžitému testování na planetě Ceti Alpha VI. Rozčílená doktorka si ihned tyto rozkazy ověřila u Kirka, ale její vysílání bylo schválně rušeno. Kirk se tedy ihned rozhodl celou situaci prošetřit, přesně jak Khan zamýšlel. , smrtelně zraněn po Khanově nečekaném útoku na loď]] Enterprise nalezla Reliant, který na ně čekal. Neboť Reliant nereagoval na volání, nařídil Kirk zvednout štíty, poté co mu to Saavik připoměla podle nařízení Hvězdné flotily. Reliant zahájil přesnou palbu na energetický systém lodi a warpové jádro. Zanechal tak Enterprise prakticky bez energie pouze na nouzových bateriích. Jejich případná zpětná palby by tak nestačila na štíty Reliantu. Několik kadetů bylo během tohoto útoku zabito. Khan zavolal Kirka, který byl šokován, že jeho starý protivník byl velitelem Reliantu. Khan oznámil své úmysly v nejbližších chvílích zničit Enterprise, ale Kirk jej požádal, aby nechal loď i jeho posádku na pokoji a vzal si jej jako svého zajatce. Khan souhlasil, ale výměnou za to požadoval veškeré informace o zařízení Genesis. Kirk předstíral, že souhlasí, ale místo informací o Genesis vyslal kód ke stažení štítů v důslednu čehož Reliant zcela odzrojil. Enterprise z posledních zásob energie vystřelila a odzbrojený Reliant poškodila. Khan se nechtěl vzdát, ale jeho následovníci mu radili, aby se stáhl, protože jejich loď byla bezbranná, s vědomím, že vážně poškozená Enterprise bez energie jim nikam neuteče. Khan souhlasil. Kirk poté navštěvuje raněné kadety a členy posádky na ošetřovně. Setkává se také s mladým kadetem Peterem Prestonem, který jako jedinný zůstal na svém stanovišti, když ostatní utekli. Byl však smrtelně zraněn a když jej admirál ujistí že je loď v pořádku, tak umírá. Po obnovení impulzního pohonu se Enterprise dostala na Regulu I. Kirk sestavuje výsadek, ale Saavik mu připomíná nařízení 15, podle kterého se velící důstojník nesmí přepravit do nebezpečného prostoru bez ozbrojeného doprovodu. Výsadek později nachází posádku stanice mrtvou a později také Chekova a Terrella uvězněné v přepravním kontejneru. Záznamy počítače na stanici říkaly, že zařízení Genesis bylo přepraveno pryč společně se zbytkem posádky stanice. Údaje transportéru navíc uváděly, že transportér byl nedávno použit a koordináty vedly přímo na mrtvý asteroid Regula. Kirk si poté poslechl hlášení o škodách od kapitána Spocka, který potvrdil, že škody na Enterprise jsou skutečně vážné a transportéry se podaří opravit až za dva dny. Výsadek se poté pod Kirkovým velením rozhodl následovat koordináty posledního transportu vedoucí na asteroid. Přenesli se do uměle vytvořené jeskyně uvnitř asteroidu a nalezli zařízení Genesis. Předtím než se Kirk vůbec stačil pohnout, byl napaden svým synem Davidem Marcusem, který Kirka obvinil, že se Genesis pokusil ukradnout. Carol, Davidova matka se celou situaci pokusila urovnat, ale v tom na ně namířili zbraně kapitán Terrell a Chekov, kteří byli zdá se pod vlivem cizího organismu v jejich mozku. Zařízení Genesis bylo transportováno z jeskyně a Khan, který po celou dobu odposlouchával pomocí komunikátoru kapitána Terrella, mu nařídil zabít Kirka. Terrell se však tomuto rozkazu začal vzpírat a organismus v jeho hlavě mu začal způsobovat nesnesitelnou bolest. Aby jí unikl, otočil phaser proti sobě a zbraň, která byla očividně nastavena na nejvyšší úroveň jej vypařila. Chekov ztratil vědomí a organismus z planety Ceti Alpha VI poté opustil jeho hlavu a vylezl uchem ven, kde jej Kirk zabil pomocí phaseru. Poté Chekovovi vzal jeho vysílač a konfrontoval Khana. Khan se rozhodl Kirka i jeho společníky zanechat na mrtvém asteroidu Regula jejich osudu, stejně jako Kirk zanechal kdysi jeho na planetě Ceti Alpha VI. Kirk neodpověděl na Caroliny a Davidovi otázky ohledně Khana a místo toho se zeptal na jídlo. Carol a David poté Kirkovi, McCoyovi a Saavik ukázali jeskyni Genesis, ve které se nacházela voda a stabilní ekosystém. Jeskyně byla vytvořena menším zařízením Genesis za jediný den. V jeskyni se Saavik opět zeptala Kirka, který právě jedl jablko, na test Kobayashi Maru. McCoy jí prozradil, že Kirk je jedinným kadetem v historii, kterému se podařilo porazit neporazitelný scénář. Kirk přiznal, že při testu změnil podmínky a dá se tedy říct, že podváděl. Kirk poté z nenadání kontaktoval Enterprise a Spock mu k překvapení všek řekl, že loď je připravena je transportovat na palubu. Kirk poté dodal, že nevěří v neporazitelné scénáře. Saavik se během transportu zeptala jak je možné, že transportéry fungují, když Spock hlásil jejich nefunkčnost. Kirk jí připoměl Nařízení 46A: Spock podal falešné informace, aby zmátl nepřítele. Nicméně co se týče poškození lodi, tak Spock moc nepřeháněl. Enterprise nebyla schopna uniknout méně poškozenému Reliantu. Kirk se rozhodl, že ke konfrontaci bude nejlepší využít blízkou mlhovinu Mutara, jejíž ionizovaný plyn vyřadí senzory i štíty obou plavidel a boj tak bude vyrovnaný. Khan, který je posedlý svou touhou po pomstě nařídí pronásledování Enterprise do mlhoviny, ale jeho posádka se mu to snaží rozmluvit, protože jsou si vědomi, že po vstupu do mlhoviny ztratí štíty. Khan znejistí. Zpátky na Enterprise, Spock pomocí senzorů zjistil, že Reliant zpomaluje a zdá se, že se zdráhá následovat je do mlhoviny. Kirk nařídí Uhuře spojot ho s Khanem: "Zkusili jsme to po vašem Khane! Chcete další kolo? Khane ... můžu se jen smát tomu vašemu mimořádnému intelektu!" Tato zpráva Khana rozzuří do nepříčetnosti a nařídí plnou rychlost navzdory protestům jeho pobočníka Joachima. Poté obě lodi vstupují do mlhoviny a začíná tak Bitva v mlhovině Mutara. Obě lodi jsou stiženy stejnými poruchami senzorů a štítů. Enterprise, která by v otevřeném vesmíru byla v nevýhodě kvůli značným bojovým škodám, a Reliant se staly stejně zranitelnými. Podmínky se vyrovnaly. Začala hra na kočku a na myš. Počítačové zaměřování cíle bylo mimo provoz a obě posádky musely zaměřovat manuálně podle obrazu z hlavního displeje, který byl velice nekvalitní, poruchový a rozostřený. Sulu měl větší taktické zkušenosti a proto byl schopen Reliant párkrát okrajově zasáhnout phasery, a způsobit menší poškození, ale většina výstřelů z obou plavidel minula svůj cíl. Při dalším napůl slepém letu v mlhovině se obraz na monitoru na můstku Enterprise na chvíli rozjasnil a Kirk zahlédl rozostřené obrysy Reliantu přímo před lodí na kolizním kurzu. Ihned nařídil uhnout na stranu, ale Khan této situace využil a nařídil spustit palbu. Reliantu se podařilo zničit boční torpédovou komoru Enterprise, ale ta také spustila palbu a phasery zasáhly můstkový modul Reliantu, což vyvolalo explozi na můstku lodi, kterou nepřežilo několik členů Khanovy posádky, včetně jeho věrného pobočníka, poručíka Joachima. Khan přísahal, že jeho smrt pomstí. Kirk se však zatím nepodařilo Khana zcela porazit. Na můstek Enteprise mezitím přišel otřesený, ale psychicky zotavený komandér Chekov a nabídl svou pomoc v boji. Khan mezitím očekával další útok zepředu, kde byla Enterprise naposledy a neočekával, že by Kirk nařídil horizontální sestup. Enterprise sestoupila o několik kilometrů níže pod Reliant a poté se objevila těsně za ním, se skvělým výhledem na cíl, připravena k palbě z druhé, nepoškozené torpédové komory. Reliant poté zasáhlo několik phaserových výstřelů a torpédo utrhlo jeho levou gondolu. Zneschopněný Reliant plul bezvládně vesmírem, většina Khanovy posádky byla zabita, Khan přežil, ale byl zraněn a popálen, pravděpodobně výbuchem konzoly. V posledním zoufalém pokusu zabít Kirka, Khan aktivuje zařízení Genesis. Enterprise je příliš poškozena na to, aby unikla obrovské explozi tohoto zařízení. Spock bezeslova opustí můstek, když Kirk nařídí odlet maximální možnou rychlostí od vraku. Na můstku Reliantu zatím pološílený Khan cituje pasáž z díla Moby Dick: "Ne, Kirku, neunikneš. Dábel je mi svědkem, nenávidím tě do posledního dechu." Několik vteřin na to podléhá svým zraněním. Spock mezitím dorazil do strojovny, kde se jej před vstupem snažil zadržet Dr. McCoy kvůli vysoké radiaci vycházející z jedné součásti warpového reaktoru. Spock jej však uspal svým nervovým stiskem a přiložim mu na hlavu svou ruku jako při vulkánském splynutí myslí se slovy: "Pamatuj ..." Poté vstoupil do zamořené místnosti a začal s opravami reaktoru. Povedlo se mu to právě včas a warpový pohon naskočil těsně před explozí Genesis. Jakmile obrovská exploze ustala, začala se z mlhoviny Mutara formovat planeta. Kirk kotaktoval strojovnu, aby poblahopřál panu Scottymu k včasnému opravení motoru, ale McCoy vážně odpověděl, že by měl Kirk raději přijít dolů. Až teď si Kirk všiml, že je Spockova židle na můstku prázdná. Kirk se se strachem v očích vydal dolů do strojovny, kde Spock umíral na následky ozáření radiací. Kirk, který znal vulkánské zvyklosti chtěl jít za ním, aby s ním sdílel jeho poslední chvíle, ale doktor a Scotty jej zadrželi, protože by radiací zaplavil celou strojovnu. Spock se s obtížemi snažil vysvětlit své jednání: "Netruchlete, admirále. Je to logické. Potřeby většiny převažují ..." a Kirk dopověděl, "potřeby menšiny," načež Spock dodal, "nebo jednotlivce ..." Spock se přiznal, že on sám nikdy nepodstoupil test Kobayashi Maru "až doteď," a zeptal se Kirka, "Co si myslíte o mém řešení?" Kirk, zasažen tíživostí této situace neodpověděl. "Vždy jsem byl a vždy budu vaším přítelem. Žijte dlouho a blaze." Poté vytvaroval prsty na ruce v tradiční vulkánský pozdrav a přiložil na sklo, Kirk z druhé strany udělal totéž. Spock se poté sesunul k podlaze a zemřel. Poté se na torpédové palubě konal Spockův pohřeb. Kirk se rozhodl pronést pár slov na Spockovu čest. Tento svůj projev zakončil slovy: "Ze všech duší, které jsem potkal na svých cestách, ta jeho byla ... nejlidštější." Poté bylo Spockovo tělo v rakvi z obalu od torpéda vystřeleno do atmosféry rodící se planety Genesis. Nějaký čas po pohřbu nacházíme Kirka v jeho kajutě při čtení knihy, kterou mu Spock daroval k narozeninám. Kirk následně zjišťuje, že jeho brýle jsou rozbité po závěrečné bitvě s Reliantem. Poté do místnosti vstoupí David. Řekne Kirkovi, že on sám nikdy nečelil smrti. Když to Kirk přizná, tak David poukáže na to, že dříve řekl Saavik že podle toto jak člověk čelí smrti se nejlépe pozná jak dokáže čelit životu. Kirk řekl, že to byla jen slova, ale David dodá, že to byla dobrá idea. Poté mu přizná, že je hrdý, že je jeho synem, poté se otec a syn obejmou. :"Kapitánův deník, hvězdné datum 8141.6. Hvězdná loď ''Enterprise je na kurzu na Ceti Alpha V, aby vyzvedla posádku lodi USS Reliant. Vše je v pořádku. Ale stále nemohu přestat přemýšlet nad přítelem, kterého jsem zde zanechal Vždycky jsou nějaké ... možnosti, řekl Spock. A pokud je Genesis opravdu změnou smrti v život, musím se na toto místo ještě vrátit." Později na můstku zírají Dr. McCoy, Carol Marcusová a Kirk na planetu Genesis na hlavní obrazovce, při odletu ''Enterprise na planetu Ceti Alpha V vyzvednout posádku lodi Reliant. Kirk pomalu odříkává posledné pasáž knihy A Tale of Two Cities; něco co se mu Spock snažil říct na jeho narozeniny. McCoy se ho poté starostlivě zeptal jak se cítí a Kirk odpověděl: "Mladý. Cítím se mladý." Na planetě Genesis mezitím v lesích nacházíme nepoškozenou Spockovu rakev ... Vesmír ... a jeho nekonečné hranice. Toto jsou cesty hvězdné lodi ''Enterprise. Její misí je zkoumat podivné nové světy ... hledat nové formy života a nové civilizace ... a odvážně se pouštět tam, kam se doposud žádný člověk nevydal.'' Úvodní titulky k filmu ;V hlavních rolích hrají : * William Shatner * Leonard Nimoy * DeForest Kelley ;Dále hrají : * James Doohan * Walter Koenig * George Takei * Nichelle Nichols ;V dalších rolích : * Bibi Besch * Merritt Butrick jako David * Paul Winfield jako Terrell ;Dále představujeme : * Kirstie Alleyjako Saavik ;A v hlavní roli : * Ricardo Montalban jako Khan ;Výkonný konzultant : * Gene Roddenberry ;Hudba : * James Horner ;Upraveno : * William P. Dornisch ;Produkční designér : * Joseph R. Jennings ;Ředitel fotografie : * Gayne Rescher, ASC ;Výkonný producent : * Harve Bennett ;Na námět Star Treku vytvořeného : * Gene Roddenberrym ;Scénář : * Jack B. Sowards ;Námět : * Harve Bennett * A Jack B. Sowards ;Produkce : * Robert Sallin ;Režie : * Nicholas Meyer Zákulisní informace Scénář Navzdory mnoha slabým místům měl "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" ucházející úspěch, takže nebylo zase tak překvapivé, že studio Paramount Pictures rozhodlo o tvorbě sequelu. Po odsunutí Gena Roddenberryho do pozadí na post "kreativního konzultanta" (bylo to na žádost manažerů Paramountu, kteří jej obvinili z relativního neúspěchu prvního filmu kvůli častým zásahům do scénáře, které stále požadoval) byl Star Trek předán do rukou nově schváleného výkonného producenta Harveho Bennetta. Ten dostal za úkol vytvořit scénář, který by se dal nafilmovat s rozumným rozpočtem (11.2 milionů dolarů, témět o 24 milionů méně než rozpočet prvního filmu TMP) a dosadit tento nový Star Trek počin do kin v létě roku 1982. Jeden ze největších počátečních problémů bylo, na co při psaní scénáře pro film navázat. The Motion Picture mělo velmi vážný a velmi epický příběh, který však mnozí schledávali nepatřičným. Sequel měl vystihnout esenci a pravou podstatu původního seriálu a dát divákům to, na co čekali a čehož se u prvního snímku nedočkali. Pro odhalení tohoto kujného jádra Bennett shlédl všechny epizody originálního seriálu Star Trek. Nakonec přece jen nalezl to co hledal. Další příběh musí mít to, co tomu prvnímu chybělo především - pravého zloducha. Když Bennett shlédl epizodu "Space Seed", byl přímo uchvácen výkonem Richarda Montalbana, který ztvárnil Khana a došel k závěru, že by to byl skvělý padouch pro jeho nový film. V listopadu roku 1980 Bennett sepsal první nástin příběhu. Film měl nést název Star Trek II: The War of the Generations (Star Trek II: Válka generací). V příběhu je Kirk pověřen vyšetřit rebelii na jedné Federační planetě. Na cestě na tuto planetu se setká se ženou, kterou kdysi miloval a tato žena mu sdělí, že má syna, o kterém nevěděl že se narodil. Tento v té době již dospělý syn je jedním z vůdců rebelie. Po příjezdu na planetu je Kirk zajat a odsouzen na smrt svým vlastním synem, předtím se však dozvídáme, že za vším stojí Khan. Kirk se později přidá na stranu svého syna a společně bojují proti Khanovi a film končí, když se Kirk společně se synem přidávají k posádce Enterprise. Bennett se také rozhodl, že jedním z hlavních motivů nového filmu bude stárnutí hlavních postav. Kirk byl konfrontován s dospělým synem, o kterém dříve nevěděl, Spock se měl zamýšlet nad smrtí a v pozdější verzi měl McCoy bojovat se svými city k mnohem mladší ženě, která se mu vyznala, že ji velmi přitahuje. S hotovým nástinem dění měl však Bennett stále spoustu práce s jeho přetvořením v plnohodnotný scénář, podle kterého by se dal natočit film. Proto najal Jacka B. Sowardse, který napsal scénář k několika filmům podobného zaměření a přiznal se že je velkým fanouškem Star Treku. Sowardsova přítomnost měla nakonec velký význam. Leonard Nimoy již dříve vyjádřil svůj nezájem podílet se na dalším filmu, protože jeho postava měla být v původním Bennettově návrhu více méně odsunuta do pozadí a neměla ve filmu žádný důležitý úkol. Sowards však později našel způsob jak přesvědčit Nimoye k návratu: řekl Bennettovi, aby Nimoyovi řekl, že v tomto filmu Spock zemře. Nimoy neodolal příležitosti zahrát si smrtelnou scénu a přidal se k ostatním hercům, kteří již své obsazení v novém filmu potvrdili. Sowards měl pouze několik měsíců k napsání plnohodnotného scénáře před stávkou scénáristů, která byla vyhlášena v dubnu roku 1981. Ke konci února měli již hotový prní hrubý návrh, který výrazně rozšířil původní Bennettův náčrt a přidal několik zásadních elementů. Tento návrh představil nápad, že Federace měla testovat nebezpečnou a smrtící zbraň známou jako Omega System. Film měl začínat scénou s kapitánem Clarkem Terrellem a jeho prvním důstojníkem Pavlem Chekovem, kteří se přenesli na Ceti Alpha V, která byla vybrána jako testovací planeta, aby se ujistili, jestli je planeta skutečně mrtvá, jak řekly senzory. Hvězdná flotila si byla vědoma toho, že Kirk na této planetě zanechal Khana a jeho lidi, ale byla překvapena že on a většina jeho souputníků, včetně Marly McGiversové, přežila. Pomstychtivý Khan převzal kontrolu nad Terrellem a Chekovem a využil je aby se dozvěděl o Omeze. Terrell řekl, že Kirk nařídil, aby byla zbraň Omega naložena na loď U.S.S. Reliant, která byla třídy Constitution stejně jako Enterprise, a vyjádřil se jasně, aby byla dopravena do Neutrální zóny a použita v boji proti Klingonům. Vedoucí projektu Janet Wallace kontaktovala Kirka, který nařídil Enterprise, aby nastavila kurz na Gamma Regula IV, planetu, kde sídlilo velení tohoto projektu. Když Enterprise dorazila k planetě, její motory byly těžce poškozeny a Spock obětoval sám sebe, aby je uvedl zpět do provozu k boji s Reliantem. Později měl Kirk s Khanem bojovat v psychologické bitvě v množství exotických lokací s užitím obušků, bičů a mečů. Khan, který během dlouhé izolace na planetě vyvinul své mentální schopnosti zvítězil, ale Kirk přežil, když si uvědomil, že se zbraně, kterými spolu bojují jsou jenom iluzorní. Film měl skončit velkou vesmírnou bitvou na orbitě planety, kdy Kirk porazí svého nepřítele pomocí svých zkušeností s taktikou hvězdných bitev. V této části vývoje příběhu provedl svůj významný zásah do dění umělecký režisér Michael Minor. Bennett se totiž obával toho, že Omega System měla být prostě zbraň a nebylo na tom nic povznášejícího, takže Minor navrhl, že by tato zbraň mohla být změněna v terraformovací zařízení, které mělo přetvářet povrch planety bez života v ekosystém podporující život. Díky této skutečnosti zničení původního rázu planety mohlo být toto zařízení použito také jako hrozivá zbraň, ale v rukou Federace to měl být pouze prostředek k vytvoření ráje. Díky této biblické moci byl Omega System přejmenován na zařízení Genesis. Kolem 10. dubna dokončil Sowards úpravy návrhu scénáře počítající s výše uvedenými změnami. V této verzi se z Janet Wallacové stala Carol Baxterová a Spockova smrt byla posunuta téměř na konec příběhu. Během konečné bitvy bylo Khanem odpáleno zařízení Genesis a zasáhlo planetu, který byla proměněna a mezitím obě lodi pokračovaly v bitvě. Tento návrh také počítal s první verzí simulátorové sekvence, ve které "Saavik" (tehdy mladý vulkánský muž a důstojník, který byl prvním důstojníkem kapitána Spocka) selže při záchraně Kobayashi Maru. Když Saavik později diskutoval o svém neúspěchu s Kirkem, tak ten mu řekl, že může někdy v životě narazit na neporazitelný scénář. Postavu McGiversové bylo později nutné pozměnit, když se Bennett dozvěděl, že herečka Madlyn Rhue byla upoutána na vozík kvůli roztroušené skleróze. Rozhodl se, že by nebylo správné přeobsadit roli. McGiversové měla být tedy zasažena infekcí, kterou Khan nedokázal vyléčit, protože mu Kirk na planetě nezanechal žádné lékařské zásoby. Tato zápletka však byla později změněna a Khanova žena se nakonec stala obětí domorodých živočichů planety Ceti Alpha V. Poté začala pre-produkce filmu a producent Robert Sallin and Mike Minor dostali za úkol vyprodukovat scénář k efektovým sekvencím. Ale ačkoliv njiž návrh v té době obsahoval mnoho elementů finálního scénáře, Bennett and Sallin stále nebyli spokojeni. Podle nich film stále postrádal epický náboj, který je potřebný pro film tohoto formátu, proto povolali Samuela A. Peeplese, který napsal druhý pilot originálního seriálu, epizodu "Where No Man Has Gone Before". Jeho návrh nepočítal s postavou Khana, která byla nahrazena dvěma mocnými bytostmi zvanými Sojin a Moray, kteří byli vyhoštěni do jiné dimenze a měli téměř božské schopnosti. Zatímco Peeples pracoval na novém scénáři, Bennett a Sallin se setkali s režisérem Nicholasem Meyerem, týden nebo i více po termínu, kdy mu měl být doručen poslední návrh scénáře. Slíbili mu, že zůstanou v kontaktu a scénář mu doručí v co nejkratší době přímo do jeho rukou. Zatím čas dále kvapil a firma, která byla pověřena tvorbou trikových efektů - Industrial Light & Magic řekla producentům, že pokud nebudou mít scénář maximálně do několika týdnů, tak nestihnou dodat včas efekty na plánovanou premiéru filmu. Poté, když došel konečný návrh scénáře od Peeplese, tak Bennett a Sallin zjistili, že to točit nemohou s vysvětlením, že to bylo na tu dobu příliš futuristické a vzdálené realitě a navíc se nejednalo o příběh hodný filmového zpracování. Tři týdny po jejich poslední schůzce zavolal Meyer Bennettovi, aby se zeptal co je se scénářem. Bennett pro něj nic uspokojivého neměl, a tak mu poslal jednu verzi scénáře a obával se jeho reakce. Meyer skutečně nebyl nadšen a proto si vyžádal schůzku s oběma producenty. V té době existovaly tři různé verze scénáře pro film. Meyer si na schůzku vyžádal všechny tři verze, ze kterých vybral pasáže, které by chtěl mít ve svém filmu. Podle těchto pasáží byl pak sepsán konečný scénář k filmu. Obsazení Ricardo Montalban hrál Khana už původním seriálu, a proto byl do role této postavy ve filmu vybrán tak nějak automaticky. Ale na režséra Nicholase Meyera zapůsobily především jeho herecké schopnosti a v roli Khana si nedovedl představit nikoho jiného. I obsazení ostatních známých postav zůstalo beze změny. Další herce pro obsazení nových postav si však Meyer vybíral velmi obezřetně. Pro roli Carol Marcusové si vybral herečku Bibi Besch. Chtěl, aby tato postava byla chytrá a atraktviní žena, taková, do které by se mohl zamilovat i takový bouřlivák jakým byl James T. Kirk. Na herci Merrittovi Butrickovi se režisérovi líbily především jeho vlasy, které jej spojovaly s oběma jeho "rodiči". Po matce je měl blonďaté a po otci vlnité. Kirstie Alley, která hrála Saavik se již v dětství stala velkou fanynkou Spocka. Do své role tak vžila, že se svýma umělýma ušima chodila i spát. Alley je především komediální herečkou, ale svým výkonem režiséra uchvátila. Lokace Když se produkční designér Joseph Jennings hlásil do práce druhém Star Trek filmu, tak objevil všechny kulisy USS Enterprise stále postavené. Poté co režisér Robert Wise dokončil práce na prvním filmu, tak jednoduše zavřel vrata od studia a nechal veškeré kulisy na místě. Po mnoho měsíců tak kulisy obrovské hvězdné lodi stály ve studiu a trpělivy čekaly na další filmový štáb. Většina akčních scén filmu se odehrála na můstku Enterprise. Ačkoliv se kulisa můstku může jevit jako jiná než v prvním filmu The Motion Picture, Jennings na ní provedl jen nepatrné kosmetické změny, například ji natřel tmavší barvou. Torpédová místnost, která se ve druhém filmu často objevuje je ve skutečnosti přestavěná kulisa můstku Klingonské lodi z prvního filmu. Této místnosti dominuje především dlouhý kanál uprostřed, do kterého byla spouštěna torpéda. Můstek Reliantu byl pak ve skutečnosti poněkud přestavěný můstek samotné Enterprise. Visuální efekty Visuální efekty pro The Wrath of Khan byly nafilmovány rychle a efektivně. Na rozdíl od předchozího filmu byly produkovány společností Industrial Light & Magic, společností, která se v budoucnu stala jednou z nejvýznamnějších společností tohoto druhu. ]] Protože se jednalo o sequel, bylo možné pro Star Trek II využít většinu modelů, které již byly postaveny pro film The Motion Picture. Kromě modelu samotné Enterprise, chtěl Sallin využít také model orbitální stanice, do které se Kirk transportoval v prvním filmu. Z této stanice se tak stala vesmírná stanice Regula I. Steve Gawley se jen rozhodl, že by bylo lepší ji pro odlišení otočit "vzhůru nohama". Ostatní efekty vyžadovaly postavení nových modelů. Tým ILM tak postavil planetoid Regula a několik dalších, menších modelů. Nejdůležitější však byla stavba modelu lodi Reliant, což byla první zobrazená loď v historii, která nebyla třídy Constitution. Největší výzvou pro tým ILM bylo zobrazení bojových poškození plavidel Enterprise a Reliantu, které si měly na plátně vzájemně způsobit. Poškození muselo být takové, aby nepoškodilo samotný model a mohlo z něj být později odstraněno. Poškození Enterprise nebylo tak závažné, a proto se jednalo změny kosmetické. Zásahy phaserem byly znázorněny pomocí plátů hliníku, které byly připevněny a "poškozené" sekce. Poškození Reliant pak mělo být mnohem vážnější, a proto bylo kromě hlavního modelu potřeba postavit také modely různých částí, které měly být následně zničeny. Po úvodní konfrontaci obou plavidel, kdy byla zničena část talířové sekce Reliantu, přišla největší efektová scéna filmu, a sice Bitva v mlhovině Mutara. Pro vytvoření mlhoviny použil tým velký kanystr s různě barevnou tekutinou uvnitř. Tým strávil několik týdnů filmováním kanystru a hledáním záběrů, které mohly být použity jako pozadí pro velkou epickou bitvu. Poté co byla nafilmována mlhovina se tým zaměřil na pohyby hvězdných lodí. V mnohých scénách se měly lodi objevovat ve velké dálce, a protože by bylo obtížné zobrazit takto velké plnohodnotné modely, musely být postaveny i menší verze modelů obou plavidel. Další zajímavosti * The Wrath of Khan, druhý Star Trek film je fanoušky tradičně považován za nejlepší film z celé série a i mnozí nefanoušci jej považují za velice povedený sci-fi film. Za úvodní víkend v kinech vydělal přes 14 milionů dolarů a stal se tak ve své době rekordním filmem. * Původní název filmu měl být The Undiscovered Country (Neobjevená země), neobjevenou zemí měla být v tomto případě smrt. Podle Shatnera byl tehdy Meyer velmi rozčarován, že studio Paramount nakonec změnilo název filmu na The Vengeance of Khan (Khanova pomsta) bez toho, aby se s ním kdokoliv poradil. Meyer se tehdy nechal slyšet, že název byl pitomý, a že stejně nebude možné jej použít, protože George Lucas v té době připravoval film zvaný Star Wars Episode VI: Revenge of the Jedi (Pomsta Jediho). Nakonec došlo na jeho slova a Paramount změnil název na The Wrath of Khan, který se Meyerovi nelíbil ještě víc. Tato změna se později navíc ukázala jako zbytečná, protože i George Lucas se nakonec rozhodl změnit jméno svého filmu na Return of the Jedi (Návrat Jediho). * Mnoho trikových scén z první části prvního filmu bylo znovu použito v druhém filmu, například scéna s Klingonskými bitevními křižníky, která byla v druhém filmu použita při simulaci Kobayashi Maru, nebo záběry transportéru letícího k lodi Enterprise, odlet lodi ze suchého doku a její přechod na warpovou rychlost. * Khan tvrdil, že si pamatuje Chekovovu tvář, ale přitom se s ním na obrazovce nikdy nesetkal. Khan vystupoval v epizodě "Space Seed", která byla součástí první sezóny seriálu a Chekov se poprvé objevil až v druhé sezóně seriálu TOS. * Během natáčení Spockovy smrti nebyly na natáčení vpuštěni žádní návštěvníci, protože režisér Meyer se snažil tuto zápletku udržet v tajnosti. * Po letech po uvedení tohoto filmu byl herec Ricardo Montalban tázán na svou roli Khana a srovnal jak rozdílně svou postavu hrál v seriálu a ve filmu. V originální epizodě byl Khan mocný a disciplinovaný vůdce svého lidu, ale když přišla řada na film, musel jako herec počítat s faktem, že žena jeho postavy zemřela během dlouhého exilu a zkoušený Khan náhle dostal příležitost pomstít se muži, který tohle všechno způsobil. To proměnilo jeho disciplinovanost v obsesivní touhu po pomstě. * Kirk a Khan se ani jednou během celého filmu nesetkají tváří v tvář. Jejich konfrontace probíhá buď přes obrazovku nebo přes komunikátor. Externí odkazy * [http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/MOV/002/index.html Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan] na portálu StarTrek.com * [http://www.csfd.cz/film/20587-star-trek-ii-khanuv-hnev/ Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan] na portálu ČSFD ca:Star Trek II: La còlera d'en Khan Wrath of Khan de:Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan en:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan es:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan fr:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan it:Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan ja:スタートレック2：カーンの逆襲 nl:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan pl:Star Trek II: Gniew Khana pt:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ru:Звёздный путь II: Гнев Хана sv:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan